Exception
by Rosaline-C
Summary: Emma Swan doesn't do relationships. She's been hurt too many times. So why is it that a blue eyed stranger is making her question everything? Will he be her exception? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been so long since I've wriiten fanfiction but my roommate has been listening to "The Only Exception" by Paramore on repeat for the past six hours and I thought it was the perfect song for Captain Swan, and well, it inspired this.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is student loan debt, a very recent writing for film and television diploma, and a golden bagel for being a geek (no really, my school gave out golden bagels as awards).**

Chapter One

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry"

Emma drummed her fingers along the table in the bar while Mary Margaret continued to cry to her and Ruby for her latest fight with David. Emma loved her sister in law, she really did, but sometimes she just couldn't handle the relationship drama.

If there's one thing Emma Swan really wasn't good at it was relationships. She can't help but shudder and take another gulp of her whisky, cringing as it burned its way down her throat, as she thinks of her last relationship. She should have known that dating Neil was never going to end well but she was eighteen and in love.

"I just don't understand why he won't accept me," Mary Margaret weeped, pulling Emma back into the current issue at hand. Emma and Ruby had been trying to console the woman for hours and Emma was at the point where she wasn't really sure what Mary Margaret was going on about anymore.

"David?" Emma asked, hoping that no one was realizing she had zoned out.

"No, Spencer!" she cried back.

Emma sighed. Albert Spencer was a tough man. He hadn't always been, when he and his wife Ruth had adopted Emma when she was seven, he had actually been quite kind and caring. Emma had never really had a family that cared about her before. She was left on the side of a road at only a day old and her luck never really got better after that. The one family that had chosen to really take her in was the Swans, and even they had given her back once they got pregnant with a child of their own. It wasn't until Albert and Ruth took her in, that she had a family. They had two boys of their own, David and James, but they were more than willing to accept the little girl like she was one of their own.

Emma finally belonged and everything seemed like a perfect fairy tale... until the accident. When Emma was fifteen and the boys were eighteen the three of them were out on a boat when it started unexpectedly storming even though the forecast said it was supposed to be clear all day. They were too far out to get back to shore before the worst of the storm hit and when the boat capsized not everyone made it out alive.

Right from the day of James' funeral Spencer's attitude had changed. Emma saw him cry for the first time and after that he had become cold, hard. He blamed David and Emma for James' death and could barely look at them anymore. It caused a lot of tension between him and Ruth and their marriage couldn't handle it. After the divorce Emma chose to live with Ruth and David, who was living in a college dorm, supported her decision.

Ruth had died only a couple years later from cancer. David had drowned himself in his work as he had just started at the local sheriff's station but Emma spun out of control making bad decision after bad decision, one of which being Neil.

Even though that had been years ago now and Emma was twenty-eight and David, thirty-one, Spencer still blamed them and still openly judged their every decision. The latest one that he disapproved of was the woman that David had married only months ago, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Emma had tried to tell the sweet woman not to take it seriously but sometimes it was hard not too. Mary Margaret had tried to convince David to finally stand up to his father but David still struggled with that, hence David and Mary Margaret's latest argument.

"It's okay," Ruby consoled, "David loves you. When he finally gets his head out of his ass and realizes how much this is hurting you, he'll talk to Spencer about how he treats you." Ruby gave Emma a look that let her know she believed that about as much as Emma did but it seemed to make Mary Margaret feel better.

"I guess you're right," the upset brunette admitted. "I'm probably overreacting. I know how much David cares about me, he wouldn't have married me otherwise. It really doesn't matter if his asshole of a father likes me or not."

Both Ruby and Emma were a bit taken aback by the harsh language from their usually soft spoken friend, but they got over it quickly. "Hear hear!" Ruby agreed, raising her glass. Mary Margaret did the same, allowing their glasses to clink.

Emma smiled sadly, happy to see her friend feeling a bit better. She just wished she could shake her own melancholy feelings. It had been ten years since she gave up... Well, that was something she tried not to think about very often, but today of all days she was going to allow herself to be a little down.

Mary Margaret hadn't even noticed the blonde's poor mood, but Ruby was far more observant. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked quietly when Mary Margaret was distracted by drunkenly going on about David.

"I'm fine," she lied. It's a good thing that Ruby wasn't as good at telling when people are lying as Emma is. Ruby nodded and let Emma be.

"I'm going to go find the bathroom," Emma told them, getting up from the table. She didn't really need to use the washroom but she certainly needed some air.

She barely made it outside before the panic hit. What was she doing with her life? She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she collided with a hard body.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly, looking up to see the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"It's quite alright, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention that all the chapter titles are lines from "The Only Exception" by Paramore.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even sanity.**

Chapter Two

"And curse at the wind."

Killian Jones was not having a good day. Normally he loved his job at the docks but today was just one of those days. His boss seemed to be in one of those moods and was taking it out on Killian. He had to try really hard not to lose it and yell at the man. The last thing he needed was to lose his job on top of everything else.

As soon as work ended that day he headed to the bar with his friend Robin. Robin was having some issues with his on again, off again girlfriend Regina, so he was more than willing to go drinking with Killian. Robin and Killian had been friends since Killian had moved to the States when he was just a lad. Robin had been there for Killian through everything: Liam's death, the loss of his hand, Milah... Killian took another shot of rum, not wanting to think about all the things he'd lost.

One shot of rum turned into two, which turned into three, and before they knew it both men were completely hammered. Killian was grateful that tomorrow was Saturday and he wouldn't have to go to work hungover. That wouldn't help his problems with his boss at all.

"Are you even listening to me, mate?" Robin asked, annoyance in his voice, pulling Killian out of his self deprecating thoughts.

"What was that?" Killian asked, honestly not sure what Robin was talking about anymore.

"I asked if you were ever going to get over her."

The color drained from Killian's face. He didn't want to talk about this. Hell, he had no idea why Robin was even bringing this up right now. "I have no idea what you're referring to, mate," he said, in a colder tone than usual.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Killian. For the past two years, ever since Milah, you've been distant. I can tell you've had a bad day but even if I asked, I know you wouldn't talk about it. You're too afraid talking to someone, opening up, will end like it did with Milah."

Killian knew Robin was just concerned but he was out of line. Who was he to try to analyze Killian? Robin, more than anyone should understand what Killian was going through. He lost his wife Marian four years ago. So why was he bringing this up now? Maybe it was the bad day, or maybe it was the rum, but Killian found himself getting more and more pissed off.

"Don't say her name!" Killian snapped. Robin looked surprised by Killian's sudden outburst of anger. "She doesn't have anything to do with this. I just had a bad day at work and needed a drink with a friend. I wasn't expecting you to ask like a complete arse."

Robin opened his mouth to say something back but Killian had already gotten up from the bar and walked away. He made his way outside, hoping to calm down a little before he called a cab and went home to drink some more. Robin was right of course, about everything, but Killian didn't want to admit that. Milah had broken him completely and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to let anyone in like that again.

Killian pulled out his cellphone and was about to call a taxi when someone bumped into him. He was about to yell at them when he looked up and saw an absolutely stunning woman. Her green eyes were filled with panic and her blonde curls were a mess, as if she'd been running her fingers through them.

"Sorry," she said quietly. He could tell that she was having as bad of a day as he was, and he wanted to know more about her, which should scare him. He didn't do relationships, not anymore. But that didn't mean he couldn't take her into his bed and make her scream his name so many times that she lost her voice.

"It's quite alright, love," he told her, putting on the charm. A one night stand could be exactly what he needed. He was determined that this was the woman he was going to have one with.

"I should have been watching where I was going," the blonde said, "but I'm a bit preoccupied."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in a way he knew made him look devilishly handsome. A blush rose to her lovely cheeks and he knew he was affecting her just as much as she was affecting him. She shook her head. "Will your boyfriend be wondering where you are?" he asked coyly.

"I don't have a boyfriend." she admitted. He wondered why the hell not, she was gorgeous. From the haunted look in her eyes he could tell that there was more to the story and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of foolish man would break her heart. "I'm here with my best friend and my sister in law."

"And won't they be missing you?" he pressed. She shook her head again and looked away. "Are you sure you're okay, lass?" he asked, his voice softening.

"Yeah, I'm just having a bad day and need a distraction. The whisky wasn't doing it anymore." He glanced from those gorgeous eyes to her soft pink lips. He wanted nothing more than to distract her.

"Join the club, love. can't say I'm having the best day myself. What do you say we don't fix this and give us both a much needed distraction?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Smut ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the show, sadly I will just stick to taking my resume in next week and applying at the studio it's filmed at.**

Chapter Three

"He broke his own heart and I watched"

Emma didn't know what possessed her to say yes to the gorgeous blue eyed stranger with the British accent, but right now he had her pressed up against his door and was currently doing things to her throat with his tongue that were absolutely sinful, so she couldn't think of much of anything at the moment.

Emma moaned as this man, whose name she didn't even know, found her pulse point and started sucking. "You're sexy when you do that," he mumbled into her skin. She wanted to shoot a witty retort back but he was distracting her with that damn mouth of his. She moaned again and he started kissing his way down her neck until he was placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on her clavicle.

"Bedroom," she gasped, "now." She didn't have to ask him twice before he swooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, despite her protests at being carried. He practically threw her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. She pulled him down for a long kiss before smirking. "You're wearing far too much clothing."

"We can fix that, love," he said, his mouth curling into a smile that made him even more handsome. She couldn't wait any longer, she could already feel herself getting wet. Leaning forward into him she nipped at his bottom lips lightly before kissing lower. She paused to peel his t-shirt off before kissing her way down his chest. He had a mass of dark chest hair and she wanted nothing more than to tangle her fingers in it and pull him towards her. "Love," he moaned. She realized that she hadn't even given him her name, or gotten his, but in that moment she couldn't care. She gave him another playful smirk before reaching to unbutton his sexy dark jeans.

He growled almost animalistically, and stripped himself of his jeans as quick as possible. He removed the brace that held his prosthetic hand. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened but she wasn't about to choose this moment to ask. "Now you're the one wearing too much clothing, luv." She didn't know how his accent could get her so hot but she found herself getting wetter as he talked. He smirked, knowing how much he was affecting her. Smug son-of-a-bitch.

He ran his hands underneath her shirt, teasing her bare skin as he played with the hem of the shirt. "Off," she practically growled. She just needed to feel his naked flesh on hers. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, flinging it across the room. That was going to be fun to find later. His eyes darkened with lust as he took in her lace covered breasts and she was suddenly grateful that she wore one of her nicer black lace bra and panty sets instead of the normal white cotton ones she usually wore.

"Gods you're gorgeous," he breathed into her neck as he attached his lips again and started to suck. Goddamn it, she was going to have a hickey tomorrow. Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room as well. She moaned again and leaned into him as he left open mouthed kisses all the way down to her breasts. "So beautiful." He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, nipping at it lightly.

"Fuck," she cried out. She had to be dripping by now. She tried to press her legs together to relieve some of the tension but he put one of his hands between them, preventing her from some much needed relief."Please." She hated begging but she couldn't stand anymore of his teasing.

"Impatient aren't we, love," he said. God, did he ever stop smirking?

"Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to fuck me already?" She could see his eyes darken again and she knew she was getting to him. He pushed her skirt up almost at lightening speed and then he was cupping her sex.

"Gods you're wet for me, love," he cooed. He played with the edge of her underwear before slipping a finger underneath and finding her dripping folds. She moaned as he ran his finger along her slit before thrusting it inside her. She cried out as he pumped it in and out of her, stretching her before adding a second finger. He curled them to perfectly hit that spot that drove her crazy. It wasn't enough. She needed more. God if he didn't make her come soon she was going to go crazy.

"I need..." She couldn't find the words as he curled his fingers again.

"Yes, love. What do you need?" His accent made him even more ridiculously attractive and just frustrated her even more.

"I need... touch me." She was lucky she could even get those words out.

"Touch you where?" The smug bastard was actually going to make him say it.

"My clit damnit. If you don't fucking touch my clit I'm going to have to do it."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" With that, he pulled down both her skirt and underwear, leaving her bare to him. He licked a path down her breasts and torso until he reached her mound. He placed a light kiss there before looking up at her, wordlessly asking for permission. She nodded and then his tongue was running through her folds. He thrust it into her a couple times before finding her sensitive nub. He swirled his tongue around it a couple times, not giving her what she needed.

"Please." She didn't know what it was about him that made her beg. He grinned up at her before finally taking the swollen flesh into his mouth. Her moans only got louder when he inserted two fingers into her again and started pumping her at a much faster pace than he had been doing before.

He had her right on the edge and she just needed release. The things he could do with his mouth and fingers were driving her wild, but she needed more. As if he could sense it, she heard him say, "Come for me, love," against her flesh before attacking her clit with his tongue again. Her walls clenched around his fingers and he didn't slow his pace as he let her ride out her orgasm.

Now is when she would have cried out his name as she came but she didn't know it so she just let out a string of expletives instead. "God you're beautiful when you come," he told her. "I need to be inside you."

"Then stop talking and take me," she told him, needing more despite the fact that was just given one of the best orgasms she had, had in years. He didn't need any more permission than that as he grabbed a condom out of his bedside drawer and rolled it on before lining up his rock hard cock to his entrance. He entered her slowly, being considerate of her over sensitized flesh. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards herf, causing his to thrust into her harder. "You don't need to be gentle," she told him.

"Good," he told her before speeding up his thrusts, and hitting that spot inside her again. He definitely listened to her telling him he didn't need to be gentle. His thrusts were hard and his fingers were gripping onto her so tightly she's sure she'd have bruises later, but she loved every minute of it. She was so close and she could tell that he was too.

He reached down to where they were joined and pinched her clit between his fingers, causing her to cry out. He let go, causing her to cry out again. She couldn't find her voice to beg him for more but he sensed she needed it and applied pressure to her nub with his thumb. He rolled it in circles, still thrusting into her with incredible speed as she came around him.

His release came seconds later as he buried his face in her neck. She could tell her was breathing in his scent which she found to be incredibly sexy. He slid out of her and left the room to dispose of the condom and clean up.

Emma couldn't believe the incredible sex she just had with this man. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and that scared her. She wanted nothing more than for him to come back in the room and curl up next to her in bed and just hold her until they both fell asleep but Emma wouldn't allow herself that intimacy. She quickly found her underwear and skirt and slipped them back on, hoping she could find her shirt and bra before he returned. She found her shirt but at this point she figured her bra was a lost cause.

Why did she come here? It seemed like such a good idea when she was drunk but now she was far more sober than she'd like to be and could see clearly what a mistake she had made. Maybe if she wasn't so cynical and jaded she'd allow herself the entire night with this gorgeous man but she knew there was no way it was going to end well. Nothing ever did for her.

The beautiful Brit walked back into the room, confusion and hurt filling his azure eyes. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." She replied. She couldn't look at him or she'd cave.

"Can I at least get your number first? Or at least your name?"

She was tempted, but she knew she couldn't. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Tonight was incredible. You're incredibly beautiful and I want nothing more than to get to know you."

"Why would you care about getting to know me? I'm sure you could get any woman you want into your bed, I was just another notch on your bed post." She knew she was getting unreasonably angry but she just wished he would let her go before she changed her mind and crawled back into his bed and pulled his cock into her mouth until she sucked him dry.

He seemed to take her anger in stride and calmly replied, "You're something of an open book, love. I can tell you've been abandoned in your life. You have a lost look in your eyes. You aren't the only one who has a past, love. I just want to get to know you."

He looked so earnest and sincere that it scared Emma even more. She hated that he could already see right through her. Letting people in only led to pain and she didn't even know this man. What if he ended up being a criminal like Neil was? Or even worse, what if he ended up breaking her heart like Neil did? She would not put herself through that again.

"You don't know anything about me," she told him harshly. She could see a flicker of hurt in his eyes but she couldn't dwell on that. "Thanks for tonight," she told him dismissively, "goodbye."

She turned around and walked out, not looking back to see the hurt on his beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life got a bit busy. This chapter is really short but I should have another up by Tuesday.**

 **Disclaimer: I haven't even gotten a writing job on a show yet, let alone own one.**

 **~Rose**

Chapter Four

"As he tried to reassemble it."

"Are you going to stand there all day with your head up your ass or are you going to get to work?" Mr. Black yelled at Killian. If Killian thought he had issues with his boss before he didn't realize how bad it would be today while his mind was on other things. Things such as the gorgeous blonde that was in his bed last night and then took off without even giving him her name. How was he supposed to please his cranky old boss, that Killian and the other dock workers had nicknamed Blackbeard, while he couldn't get that woman out of his head? Killian grumbled his response back to Mr. Black and turned back to the boat he was trying to fix.

"You alright, Jones?" William Smee, one of the friendlier coworkers of Killian's, asked.

"Yeah," Killian grunted back, "Why?"

"You just seem a bit off today." Smee always was observant. He'd been a decent friend since he started working there after he quit the British navy and moved to America.

"I'm fine," Killian lied. How could he ever explain what had happened? There would be too many questions. No one had seen Killian this crazy over a woman since Milah. And he had only just met this one, hell he didn't even know her name. He had to get over himself.

Smee either believed his lie or didn't want to push any further. He just nodded his head and walked away to get back to work. Killian was more than okay with that, he wanted to be alone. Well, actually, he wanted to be with her but since that wasn't likely, alone was the next best thing.

This work day was never going to go fast enough.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Killian didn't have a drinking problem. He didn't. Sure he liked his rum, but he by no means had a problem. At least that's what he told himself to make himself feel better that he was sitting in the bar before five in the afternoon for the second day in a row. Yesterday may have been all Robin's doing but today was all on him. He'd love to blame the gorgeous blonde but he just couldn't. Not when he was too busy blaming himself for wanting more than a one night stand with a woman. He didn't do relationships. He hadn't had more than a one night stand in years. Not since Milah. And now the one woman that he actually wanted something more with ran.

Killian drained his shot glass of rum again. The bartender, a new bloke named Will, gave him a look. "Another," Killian said gruffly. Will poured another shot of rum, concern on his face. Killian downed it. "Another," he said again. Will poured yet another shot but was reluctant to give it to the already drunk man. Killian practically snatched it out of Willis hand. "Leave the bottle."

Will had finally had enough. "Is she worth it, mate?"

What?" Killian asked gruffly.

"This woman you're getting plastered over."

Killian groaned inwardly. This Will was a surprisingly perceptive bastard. "Who says there's a woman?"

"Please," Will scoffed, "I know the look of heartbreak when I see it."

"Do you now," Killian said with a smug grin, hoping to deflect.

"That I do. Do you know what else I know?"

"What?" Killian asked, wishing Will would just leave him alone.

"That talking about it helps."

Killian gave him a stony look. "Maybe you should mind your own business, mate."

"Just trying to help," Will said, getting defensive. "But fine, don't listen to me. Drink yourself to the bottom of the bottle. It won't solve anything. Trust me, I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late, guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or the kickass dialogue from the pilot episode. If anyone wants to give it to me though, that would be awesome.**

Chapter Five

"And my momma swore"

What was Emma thinking? She knew nothing could come from that one night stand she had, so why couldn't she get the mess of dark hair and piercing blue eyes out of her head? It was more than just the fact he was attractive that made her long to know more about him. She had slept with many attractive guys before and not even cared enough to learn their names. She wished she had learned this guy's name but at the same time she knows that it's a good thing she didn't. No, what it was that drew her to this guy the most is the look in his eyes. The same look she saw every time she looked in the mirror. Pain. Loss. Abandonment. She felt he might understand her and that terrified her more than anything. That's why she's glad she had no idea who he is or where to find him. That's why it'll be easy to keep her distance.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Emma smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of her short, tight dress. She paired it with sky high heels and left her blonde curls down. It wasn't her usual look but she knew she looked hot as hell in it.

She sauntered into the restaurant. The more confidence she exuded the better. She saw a man already seated at the table she's heading toward and smiled.

He stood up before her and extended his hand. "Emma?"

She smiled. "Ryan? You look relieved."

"Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be..."

"Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria Secrets catalogue." She smiles almost shyly. "So..."

"So tell me something about yourself, Emma."

What the hell was she supposed to tell him? That she was abandoned on the side of the road as a baby? That she let herself fall in love once just to have her heart broken beyond repair? That she more than paid the price for his mistakes? She settled for, "Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday."

He looked surprised. "And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?"

She shrugged. "Kind of a loner."

"And... you don't like your family?"

She cringed internally. "No family to like."

"Aw. Come on, everyone has family."

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are." Emma couldn't believe that she has just admitted that out loud. "Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met."

She smirked slightly. This was about to get fun. "Okay!" Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming..."

"Go on." This time he was the one who smirked. That's okay, she was about to wipe the smirk off his face in a moment.

"The kind of guy who, and now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

His smirk was definitely gone now. "What?"

"And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

Ryan looked incredulous. They always did underestimate the hot blonde. "Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"The bail bondsman."

They always got it wrong. "Bail bondsperson."

Ryan angrily flipped the table, dumping liquid all over Emma's dress. "Really," she sighed before calmly following him out.

Ryan got into his car and tried to start it with no luck. Emma walked up to him with a smug look.

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money," he pleaded.

She had to struggle not to roll her eyes. "No, you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife and take care of your family."

"The hell do you know about family, huh?"

That stung a little. She would never know what growing up with a family felt like and that was a sore spot for her. He didn't have to call her out on it though. Pissed off now, she slammed his head against the steering wheel. "Nothing."

She heard slow clapping behind her and turned around to see her dark haired, blue eyed stranger.

"Well done, love," he told her. She forgot just how sinful his accent was. "I knew you were a spitfire."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, thrown off by his presence.

"Well, was meeting a friend but then I saw you take down a man and I had to watch."

"She didn't take me down," Ryan piped up.

"Shut up," both Killian and Emma said at the same time. Emma slammed his head against the wheel again for good measure.

She turned back to Mr. Blue Eyes. "You better go meet your friend," she dismissed.

"He can wait a few moments. I can't stop thinking about you." From anyone else that line would be cheesy, but he sounded so sincere, and honestly, she knew exactly how he felt. "Can I see you again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said cautiously. He looked like he didn't believe her but it wasn't a total lie. Even though her body said seeing him again was certainly a good idea, both her head and the wall around her heart stopped her.

He looked at her sadly. "Well can I at least have your name, love?"

"Emma," she said quietly.

"Emma," he repeated. "I'm Killian Jones."

~O.o.O.o.O~

When Emma finally got home after taking care of Ryan, she was exhausted. Luckily Killian had

left after he gave her his name. She really couldn't handle dealing with him any longer.

Sadly, she pulled a single cupcake out of a box and stuck a blue star candle in it before lighting it.

She hated that she was spending yet another birthday alone. She wished she had a mom to bake her a birthday cake and give her advise on Killian. But she didn't and she couldn't change that. She had David and Mary Margaret but they were so busy with their own drama that she didn't want to impose. She wondered if they had even remembered it was her birthday.

"Another banner year," she sighed. Closing her eyes she wished that she didn't have to spend another birthday alone.

With that, the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uh... sorry I fell off the face of the universe guys.**

 **Disclaimer: The only tv show I own is my own I'm writing.**

Chapter Six

"That she would never let herself forget"

If Killian thought he wouldn't be able to get his mind off her before... He had never seen anything as hot as the blonde of his dreams telling off a guy before slamming his head against a steering wheel. A bail bondsperson... Of course she was a bloody badass.

He didn't go far before pulling out his phone to call Robin.

"Where are you?" the other man asked without even saying hello.

"Something came up, mate," Killian explained. "I can't make it."

"You found her, didn't you?" Of course Robin would bloody figure that out.

"Sort of."

Robin's silence on the other end told Killian he wanted him to explain more. "I don't know much other than her name is Emma and she's a bail bondsperson."

"No last name?"

"Not that she'd tell me. I was on my way to meet you when I saw her take down a guy. All she said was her name is Emma."

"You'll find her, Killian."

Killian sighed. He hoped Robin was right but he wasn't so sure. "Will I?"

"I have faith. Go get her, Killian," Robin encouraged.

"Thanks, mate." Killian hung up the phone and looked back over to where Emma was getting into her car. He tried to tell himself that what he was doing wasn't creepy. He'd already followed her yellow bug to the police station, what was the harm to follow her home? Way to sound like a stalker, mate, he told himself.

He tried to keep an acceptable distance as he followed the Bug. He waited in his car until he was sure it wouldn't look like he followed her.

He was so nervous as he walked up to her door. He was just lucky it wasn't the type of building that needed him to buzz in. He hadn't been in an apartment building this crappy since his college days.

His next problem came when he realized he didn't know what apartment she lived in. Bloody hell.

"Uh, can I help you?" a teenage boy asked, clearly seeing the confused look on Killian's face.

"I'm meeting Emma but I can't seem to find her apartment," he lied smoothly.

The boy looked at Killian like he was an idiot and pointed to an apartment. Wow, there really was no security in this building.

He smiled appreciation and headed towards her door.

He knocked tentatively, nervous about both her reaction and her possible rejection.

She looked stunned when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"What the..." she started.

He wasn't sure if she was mad or just shocked. He jumped in before she could say anything else. "I know it's a bit forward of me to just show up here but I didn't want to take the risk that I wouldn't see you again."

"A bit forward?" she asked wryly, "Don't you mean a bit creepy? How the hell did you find me?"

He got a bit embarrassed. Following her probably wasn't a good idea. "Uh..." He was sure he must be bright red by now. " I followed you."

"You know I could have you arrested for stalking," she told him.

"I know," he admitted. He wouldn't blame her if that's what she decided to do, but he really hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

They were at a standstill as they spent a moment just staring at each other.

Killian sighed and looked down. He couldn't look into her green eyes anymore. Not without doing something he'd regret, like kiss her. "I'll just go," he said sadly."

He turned and started walking away when he heard it.

"Killian, wait."


End file.
